campaign_wiki_for_the_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Paranoid Bushybeard (Deity)
Paranoid Bushybeard Titles: '''Ascended Herald, The Saint of Randul '''Divine rank: Intermediate God Position: Deity of Safe Passage and Chance, God of Gnomes Holy symbol: A representation of his holy mustache, or a hammer enveloped in holy light Alignment: Neutral Good, leaning towards Chaotic Good Portfolio: God of Travel, Luck, Drinking and Gnomes Domains: Healing (Resurrection), Good, Luck, Magic (Divine), Travel (Portal) Allies: Julius Jensen: Cavalier - The first follower of Paranoid Bushybeard when he was still a mortal being. Enemies: Crump Mixed relations: '''Minos '''Favored weapon: Gnomish Hooked Hammers ---- Appearance: Paranoid Bushybeard's mortal form was of a bald gnome with a reddish brown moustache dressed in full-plate armor decorated with the iconography of the nation Randul (a snake with a crown draped over a sword) and his own (a hammer surrounded in light). Paranoid Bushybeard's divine form still resembles a gnome, but his true form now stands at 16 ft, dressed in flowing purple robes which appear to float ethereally until he deigns to move. Whenever he is required by one of this divine followers, he appears to them in a flash of his holy symbol. Objects related to him are objects that can be used in games of chance: Cards, coins, dice. ---- Realm: ---- Backstory: Paranoid Bushybeard was once a simple failed cleric of Frirnylk-turned-mercenary, who eventually rose through the ranks of the Randullan army, helped force the enemy out of the country, and saved both Huria and Randul from the threats of the Dragon's Teeth over a very short period of time. He rose to divinity not long after. ---- Dogma, clergy and temples: This entry describes your deity's influence in the mortal realm. In here, you describe what virtues your deity espouses, the main teachings of their religion, what their church and worshippers look and act like, and what their goals for mortals are. You also describe here what clerics and/or paladins or anti-paladins of your deity wear and how they act. ---- Tenets: Your deity's tenets are the commandments they demand of worshippers. They are the moral and philosophical rules that define their religion, and all worshippers of your deity are expected to follow them. ---- Deity's Paladins/Anti-Paladins Code: This is the code that Paladins and/or Anti-Paladins of your deity follow. Think of them as additional commandments and standrads of behavior they obey as elite followers of your deity. ---- Sects and Cults: In here, you describe institutions, holy texts, rituals and individuals that follow your deity or are defined by them. Particular philosophies, magical rituals, favored heroes, historial events and other such concepts can be written here to flesh out and give your deity depth. You can even describe individuls or institutions that directly oppose your deity, as long as that opposition defines them. An institution that opposes your deity because it opposes other deities with similar outlook would not belong here, but an institution composed of people who have been directly and specifically slighted by your deity certainly would. ---- Allies and enemies: This entry goes in-depth into your deity's relationships with the other D&D deities. In the initial blurb for the template, you wrote which deities have relationships with your deity and what kind, while in here you describe WHY those deities have those relationships. This entry adds some good fluff to give you an idea of how to roleplay worshippers of those deities in relation with each other.